Due to a high thermal conductivity and a wide band gap, silicon carbide (SiC) is used as a substrate material for a variety of semiconductor applications such as high-power applications or high-voltage applications. As material properties of SiC are different from silicon (Si), process sequences realized in Si technology may not be identically transferred to SiC technology. For example, annealing of implant damages in SiC may require higher temperatures than in Si. In addition, with regard to SiC semiconductor devices and SiC integrated circuits, there is also a need for reduction of device dimensions.